


Campfire

by Shadowlink100



Series: LU Linktober [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Campfire, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), but not really, they are just mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlink100/pseuds/Shadowlink100
Summary: A campfire can keep the shadows at bay
Series: LU Linktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950769
Kudos: 7





	Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I'm really late but work been keeping me busy

After the light show with the pumpkin, the group settled down around the campfire. The campfire glows seems to drive away the shadows that seem to gather around them, allowing them to feel safe from the darkness gathering around. Warrior threw a log of wood into the campfire causing the fire to brighten up now that it had gotten some more fuel to keep the shadows and darkness away from the group it needed to protect.


End file.
